Spirit Force: The Badlands
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Ace Neptune separates from his fellow comrades in the Hero Alliance in order to investigate a strange presence as he finds it in the Keyblade Graveyard. There he encounters many trials that prevent him from advancing, but he won't be alone in this trial. Will he succeed and return to his friends safely or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

The Ancient Keyblade War Grounds

 _Flashback_

" _Sorry guys. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I don't know a lot about the Dark Kingdom. I just know the Darkness Universe has a rep for evil, and it's watched over by Black." Hope said._

" _Nephilim, if you can hear me. Please...free me from my pain and suffering." A voice echoed._

" _Speaking of problems. I'm afraid I'll have to leave for a bit." Ace said._

" _Something wrong Ace?" Zexi said._

" _There's just something I have to check out on a different world. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ace said._

" _You're doing this now? When we're in the middle of something?" Ty said._

" _Spade, help keep an eye on things while I'm gone." Ace said._

" _You sure, Ace? I mean, you do know how important this is, right?" David asked._

" _I do. Which is why I'll be back as soon as possible." Ace said._

" _But there may be a chance things will be wrapped up before you even return." Jexi said._

" _In that case, we'll contact you if we finish things up and we'll rendezvous in my home world." Fulgore said._

" _I always keep my promise." Ace said as he went to leave._

" _Wait!" Mari called as she ran up and held out a piece of armor to him. "Use this."_

" _Thanks. See you all later." Ace said as he left._

 _As Ace exited the ship, he attached the piece of armor to his elbow and pressed on it as it engulfed him in a flash of light and he was now seen in black and white armor with the fins on the helmet pointing behind him along with a black cape. He then summoned Summoners Oath as an orb of light swirled around the tip as he pointed it to the sky as it shot a beam of light and opened a portal. He then swung his keyblade into the air as it transformed into a hoverbike keyblade glider and he hopped aboard and tapped the glass on the ship as he gave a two finger salute to the others before flying off into the portal._

Ace was currently flying through the lanes between as he was tracing back to where that voice came from and spotted a world in the distance. It looked like a barren wasteland that had what seemed to be Keyblades sticking on top and keychains underneath it.

"This must be where that voice came from, the sooner I land and find the source. The sooner I can get back and help David and the others." Ace said as he flew down to the world to find a place to land.

Later…

As Ace landed in an open area he dispelled his armor as his keyblade reverted to its normal form.

"What is this place?" Ace asked.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." A voice said as Ace turned to see an armored figure holding a keyblade, the guard was white and had a rectangular shape as the blade was grey and the teeth were shaped like a capital E.

"Who are you?" Ace asked.

"I was once known as Master Eraqus a mentor to three Keyblade wielders, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua." The Armor of the Master said.

"I've heard of them, some of my fellow comrades told me about them. Are you the one who called me here?" Ace asked.

"Yes. There is a spirit here who has roamed this world for 11 years, searching for someone to set him free of his eternal suffering." The Master Armor said.

"What do I have to do?" Ace asked.

"You must travel across the wastelands and find the troubled soul. But be warned, many obstacles will stand in your way, but you will not be alone in this trial, now go and good luck." The Master Armor said before disappearing.

"Thank you, I will do my best." Ace said as he began travelling across the wasteland toward the troubled soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The Child of Light

As Ace made his way across the wasteland, he encountered and fought creatures of negativity that he and the others encountered in Valentia, the Unversed. Just then, the ground began to shake as at the edge of the cliff popped out a familiar undead monster that he and the rest of Spirit Force fought in Japan, the Hekatonkail, except it had the unversed symbol on the forehead of its skull face. It then looked down at Ace as it roared at him as he drew his Keyblade.

"Never thought I'd see your ugly mug, unfortunately I got no time to play with you, someone's waiting for me, and it's almost their curfew." Ace said as he pointed Summoner's Oath at Hekatonkail.

(Kingdom Hearts- Shrouding Dark Cloud)

"Firaga!" Ace called out as he launched a large fireball at the Unversed, dealing damage to it before it roared and tried to sweep at Ace before he cartwheeled out of the way. "Too slow! Ars Arcanum!" He called out as he unleashed a flurry of quick blows dealing even more damage to Hekatonkail.

Hekatonkail roared as it caused a horde of Floods to pop up and surround Ace.

"Oh man, this isn't good, there's no way I can fight like this." Ace said.

"Well it's a good thing I made it just in time!" A voice called out as a red spear with multiple wings and white lines landed on the ground of Ace.

"What?" Ace asked as a man with long blue hair in a ponytail, wearing a black, grey, and blue bodysuit with light blue linings on it landed down in front of him as he picked up the spear and twirled it around. "Who are- wait, this presence...Hecatoncheir?"

"Technically yeah, but I go by Cu Chulainn now, let me handle these grunts while you go for the big guy, my blood's boiling for a fight!" Cu Chulainn said as he got into a crouching stance and dashed forward before jumping high into the air. "You wish for the Crimson Spear? I'll have your heart. Gae Bolg!" He yelled as he threw Gae Bolg down onto the horde of Floods before it multiplied and hit the Floods, causing a huge explosion as Cu Chulainn landed on the ground and caught the spear.

With Ace

"You're finished! Ragnarok!" Ace called out as he floated into the air and pointed his Keyblade forward as an orb of light formed around before it scattered into fragments of light and homed in on the Unversed, destroying it.

(Music End)

"Man, I am really glad to see you Cu Chulainn. But what are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"Looking for you obviously. I was trying to pinpoint your mana signature and it led me here." Cu Chulainn explained. "By the way, what are you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"There's something I need to take care of here before I return to the others. Want to tag along?" Ace asked.

"Hell yeah! No way am I gonna leave my Summoner/Comrade hanging. Let's go!" Cu Chulainn said as he and Ace continued their trek.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Lancer and Dragon Slayer

As Ace and Cu Chulainn continued their trek, the ground began shaking once more as four familiar monsters from Ace's first adventure.

"The Four Guardians of Newport!" Ace called out as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Yeah, but it looks like someone decided to turn them into Unversed." Cu Chulainn said as he twirled Gae Bolg and got into a fighting stance. "We're outnumbered here, any ideas boss?"

"Pray for a miracle." Ace said.

"Super Brave Burst...Earthbond!" A voice yelled as multiple vines popped out of the ground and wrapped around the Unversed Trider and crushed it, causing it to evaporate into dark mist.

"The Evil Dragon will fall. All will be separated into light and shadow. The world will now reach the twilight. Fall-Balmung!" Another voice chanted as a wave of light dashed through the AbyssFlamer and sliced it in half as it exploded from it.

"Well, well, it's about time you two showed up." Cu Chulainn said as two figures landed on the ground in front of them.

One had spiky light green hair and wore light knight armor as he held a spear in his right hand. The other figure was tall as he had long white hair, wore knight armor, and the center of his bare chest had a glowing green tattoo on it and a claymore in his right hand.

"Ace, these are the reincarnations of Titan and Bahamut, or you may now refer to them as Lance and Siegfried." Cu Chulainn said putting a hand on Ace's shoulder.

"Sorry, we took so long, it was hard travelling between worlds to try and locate you." Siegfried said.

"But now we are here to accompany you on your journey along with the Hero Alliance. But first…" Lance said as he and Siegfried readied their weapons.

"Right." Ace said as he and Cu Chulainn did the same.

(Brave Dungeon- Will the Guardians recognize her?)

"I wonder… Keyblade Transformation 1: Hellfire Gauntlets!" Ace called out as Summoners Oath turned into a pair of Gauntlets cloaked in fire. "Alright, let's dance!" He said as he charged at the Parasicolder.

"A shame we have to destroy this thing, it's kinda cute." Cu Chulainn said as he, Lance, and Siegfried stood in front of the Unversed Kanpon.

"Indeed, sorry we have to do this, but the least we can do is give you mercy." Siegfried said.

"You two cover me while I prepare my Overdrive, alright?" Lance asked.

"You got it!/Of course." Cu Chulainn and Siegfried said before they charged at the Kanpon and dealt a variety of attacks and by they time they finished the assault, a red aura had formed around Lance.

"Overdrive...Starglow Escudo!" Lance called out as he spun his lance and plants formed around the Kanpon and threw rose thorn shaped shurikens at it before a massive rose petal explosion occured, destroying it.

"See ya later, Meteor Strike!" Ace said as he launched a small meteor at the Parasicolder, destroying it as well.

(Music End)

"Phew, am I glad to see you all safe, have either of you seen the others?" Ace asked.

"We know that Emiya is in the world of Four Nations, as for Atro and Magress, they are somewhere here. I'm sure we'll run into them soon." Siegfried said.

"But first…" Lance said as he waved his hand towards Excalibur as a green light lit up in the fourth slot. "Now only 2 pacts remain to be forged, let us continue on." He said.

"Right." Ace said as they continued on through the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

Grand Finale

The Paladin of Light & The Knight of Darkness

Ace and the others finally made it to the end of the desert where the armored figure that Ace saw before stood there waiting for him.

"I'm glad you all made it this far, well done Ace Neptune, 2nd prince of Devaloka." The Armor of the Master said. "Now comes your final test, to see if you have what it takes to wield two Keyblades of the wielders you will face."

"Before we begin, let me ask you something, is there a chance that we can save Terra and Ventus?" Ace asked.

"Yes, but that is something you will have to discover on your own, now then, let us begin!" The Armor of Eraqus said as the area was engulfed in a flash of light as Ace was seen standing alone in a different part of the desert before he saw a dark orb in the sky form into Vanitas, except there was something different. His bodysuit was white and black and his mask had the Unversed Symbol.

"Wait...are you the one who's been calling out to me?" Ace asked.

Vanitas' Lingering Spirit nodded his head before he got into a fighting stance and drew his Keyblade as Ace did the same.

(Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep- Enter the Void)

"What's yours is mine!" Vanitas' Lingering Spirit said as he formed a dark barrier around himself as he sent out dark clones one at a time after Ace.

"Uh oh." Ace said as he immediately began running and dodging the attacks before seeing the phantom thrust towards as he blocked the strike in time. "Counter Rush!" He called out as he dealt a flurry of blows dealing damage to the phantom.

"Show me anguish!" The phantom called out as he raised his Keyblade high into the air as energy surged around him before he charged and tried to strike at Ace and launched an X shaped beam at him as a final attack only for it to miss.

"Sonic Blade!" Ace called out as he thrusted through the phantom in different directions at great speed.

"There's no escape!" The phantom said as he circled around Ace as the area became pitch black and he was trapped between two sets of dark spikes and didn't have time to dodge.

"Everyone...I'm sorry." Ace said.

"Don't give up! You have come so far, I will not let it end here!" A voice called out as a man with blonde hair in a long braided ponytail, a white cloak, leather boots, and a glowing sword in his left hand. "Brave Burst...Inherited Wish!" He called out as he raised his sword into the air as a flash of light occurred, dispelling the phantom's attack. "I am Atro, reincarnation of Alexander and one of the Six Heroes, on my Honor I shall help my summoner free you from your curse."

The phantom floated into the air and fired a dark blue beam straight at them.

"Super Brave Burst...Innocent Regulus!" Atro called out as he raised his sword into the air and charged at the phantom as a streaking comet of light and pierced through the phantom.

The phantom kneeled on the ground and looked up at the two. "Thank...you…" He said before turning back into a orb of darkness as he left a keychain representing two gears sliding away from each other in opposite directions.

"Thank you, Atro." Ace said.

"It is no problem at all, summoner, I shall be waiting with the others. Good luck." Atro said before he disappeared and a flash of light engulfed the area once again.

Ace was now seen standing in a courtyard like area as he looked around and saw the sky was pitch black along with a broken down castle in the distance.

"Well, I'm impressed, but now you must face your final opponent… Me!" The Armor of Eraqus said as he summoned his Keyblade and launched a group of chains at Ace.

"He will not be alone in this." A deep voice called out as a man with long black hair and red eyes in demonic armor with a lance in his right hand appeared and waved his lance in front of him, destroying the chains. "I am Magress, reincarnation of Diablos and one of the Six Heroes, on my honor I shall see to it that my summoner will defeat you.

"Very well then. Come!" The Armor of Eraqus said as he charged at the two.

(Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep-Master, Tell Me The Truth)

The Armor began by jumping into the air and dealt shockwaves as he came falling down trying to damage Ace and Magress, he then began flying towards the two and began dealing a flurry of slashes damaging the two before casting a barrier around itself along with a series of finishers and launching a slow bubble at them as a finisher dealing a bit more damage to the two.

"Dammit, this isn't good. But I can't lose here, my friends are waiting for me and I can't let them down!" Ace said as he used his keyblade to stand up as he entered Twilight God Mode.

"Well said, summoner, I shall allow you to have the final blow but first...Overdrive...Judecca!" Magress called out as he sprouted wings of darkness and fired multiple waves and energy blasts at the armor, severely damaging it. "Go now, summoner!"

"Right! Twilight God's...Trinity Limit!" Ace called out as he formed a four circled glyph and held his pendant to his heart as he remembered what his friends and teammates in the Hero Alliance once before he raised his Keyblade up to the sphere of light. "Light!" He called out as the light engulfed the area and finished the armor off as it slowly began to fade.

"Well done...it seems my time here...is up. Take this as proof that you accomplished your goal so that you may return to your friends sides." The armor before it disappeared and left behind a grey heart symbol keychain as a flash of light engulfed the area.

Ace found himself at the same place where he landed and saw the other reincarnated Eidolons waiting for him. "Everyone…"

"You've done well." Siegfried said.

"I knew you could do it!" Cu Chulainn said as he patted Ace on the back.

"I am proud to see how far you've come, Ace." Atro said.

"I never doubted you for a minute." Lance said.

"Very Impressive, well done." Magress said.

"Thank you, now that my job here is done it's time we headed back and rejoined the others." Ace said as he donned his armor and hopped onto his keyblade glider as the others turned into orbs of light and followed behind him into the portal and back to the world of Four Nations.


End file.
